


【玹容 Jaeyong】疯狗 Mad Dog

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: LOFTER同名。-郑在玹望向窗外，这里是鳞次栉比高档写字楼中的一座，今天没有太阳，从窗外望出去灰沉沉的一片。-一张笑得肆无忌惮的脸，漂亮凌厉，上头是片红蓝白相交的云。-“我骗你干什么，哥哥永远不会骗弟弟。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【玹容 Jaeyong】疯狗 Mad Dog

看完127的Mad Dog MV写的  
-

郑在玹躲到一方横卧的石块后，抹了把头上的汗，汗水混着皮肤上的污泥弄得手上黏糊糊的，不过郑在玹管不了这些了。他从怀里掏出被压得瘪掉的袋装面包，撕开塑料薄膜小心地咬了一口。香甜的麦香味充盈在齿间，他吁出一口气。

郑在玹做梦也没想到上周才在电影院看的情节会发生在现实生活中，毫无预兆又如此迅速，令他措手不及。  
自己当时正在赶企划案的预算，整栋楼突然地震般摇晃起来，“别走电梯！” 他跟着徐英浩从楼梯间往下跑才跑到一半，石块与水泥就被地心引力吸引往下砸来，如同世界末日般，耳边只剩下尖叫和哭泣声。  
就要跑出楼时徐英浩的腿被卡住了，郑在玹刚想拉他出来，自己也被倒塌下的砖石砸中后背，晕了过去。

等郑在玹醒来，身边空无一人，他被卡在一堆乱石中，头上两块大石刚好卡成了类似屋脊的角度，他幸运地被护住。郑在玹扒着缝隙的亮光往外看，只能偶尔看到巡逻的军靴，远方不时会传来几声枪响，他一开始会被吓得一抖，后来也就习惯了。  
没想到会遇到突发战争这种事，更没想到这种大都市居然会沦陷得这样快，没有人来得及反应。后面的大石比较松动，郑在玹庆幸自己一直保持了健身的习惯，趁着外面没有声音时努力推了几次，成功爬了出来。

手机被砸坏了，他试着偷偷跑回租的公寓楼，发现那里也早已成为废墟，兜里只剩一张现下不如废纸的信用卡，只能持续东躲西藏，凭运气找食物的生活。  
今天很幸运，按记忆中的地图转到一家便利店，从废墟碎片里挖到两块面包和一盒草莓牛奶，他立刻如获至宝地收入怀里。

正细细咀嚼来之不易的过期面包，一束刺眼的光就射到他脸上，使他忍不住闭了闭眼，“喂，那边！” 一个浑厚的声音随后响起。  
完蛋了，郑在玹脑中立刻浮现出这三个字。他刚打算趴下就听见拉枪栓的声音，正想认命闭眼赴死，就听见类似鞭子抽东西的“砰砰”两声，然后是物体倒地的沉闷撞击声。

郑在玹睁开眼，看见一个青年，或者说男孩更合适，勾着嘴邪气地朝他笑着，手里举着安了消音器的枪，身旁躺着一具正汩汩淌血穿军服的尸体。

“不会吓傻了吧？” 男孩手垂下来，还是那样笑着一步步朝他走过来，郑在玹背靠着石块无路可退，只能慢慢直起背握紧拳头，露出防备的神情。  
“怎么，怕我啊？我刚刚救了你诶，还怕我？” 男孩嗤笑一声。

郑在玹清了清喉咙，认真打量了下眼前的人。

男孩比他矮半个头左右，穿着军绿色的短款夹克，里头深蓝上衣印着红色的英文字“MAD DOG”，下身是同样深蓝色的松垮牛仔裤。  
看起来很年轻，很漂亮，形容男性漂亮好像很奇怪，不过男孩眼睛很大，唇色也很鲜艳，的确有种模糊性别的漂亮，但相较女子又带了几分凌厉。  
男孩的头发就如他的笑一样张扬醒目，像一片红蓝相间的云，浅蓝中又杂了几分金。顶着这样鲜艳的发色，郑在玹很怀疑他是如何大摇大摆在街上逛还活到今天的。

“.....谢谢。” 对方刚刚的确是救了自己，虽然不清楚对方的目的，但道声谢还是应该的。  
男孩一挑眼，嘴咧得更开了，“不问我为什么救你？”  
“......为什么？”  
“我想喝那个。” 男孩嘴巴朝他怀里一努，郑在玹才发现露出了半盒的草莓牛奶。  
“.......” 郑在玹有点无语，不过在现在这种食物稀缺的特殊时期，便利店的草莓牛奶算得上奢侈品了。郑在玹把手按在牛奶盒上犹豫了下，递给了男孩，“你.....” 从我尸体上掏出它也是一样的，还附赠一块半面包。

“看着他打死你再从你怀里拿走也是一样的，” 男孩看穿了他的心思哼笑一声，撕开吸管外包装的塑料薄膜插进锡纸洞里吸了一口，咂了咂嘴露出满足的神情，“就当我圣母心发作吧，吃完跟我走！” 男孩瞥了眼他手里紧捏的半块面包，又吸了口奶。

“跟你走？”  
“或者留在这等死。” 男孩唇角上挑，几乎挑衅地看着他。

-  
“给我啊？” 男孩盯着郑在玹递过来一块没开封的面包，抬起眼眼角弯到一个妩媚的弧度，“真大方，现在吃的可比钱贵重。” 

心里权衡了一下后郑在玹决定和男孩一起走，眼前没有另一条更好的路了。坐到男孩不知道从哪弄来的一辆福特SUV副座上，想了想把另一块面包给了男孩，他总不能说既然决定跟男孩走，自己又不会用枪，建立良好的关系还是很重要的，毕竟现在两人命算系到一起了。

郑在玹沉默了会儿道：“你太瘦了，多吃点东西。”

男孩愣了一下，脸上表情空白了几秒，然后轻嗤一声发动车子挂档，“这么笨怪不得差点被人打死。”

“挪----” 郑在玹看递过来的草莓牛奶一愣，“还剩半盒。”

-  
"进去洗个澡吧。”  
郑在玹下了车一看，非常破旧的一个小旅馆，都塌了一半。  
“我前天发现的，电虽然没了，但水还在，不过只有冷水，这种时候也没什么好挑的。”

冰泉似的水激得郑在玹浑身一抖，不过快一周没有洗过澡了，本身卫生习惯很好的他像条搁浅多时终于碰了水的鱼，还是快活地洗了起来，一边洗一边打着冷战。  
冷冰冰的水流令他的大脑也逐渐清明了起来，脑中开始回放今天遇到男孩的画面，想男孩几岁，做什么的，为什么枪法会那么好，为什么要救他，又为什么要带他走。

想着想着脱得赤条条的男孩就拉开破了一半的门挤了进来。

“你----”  
“害羞啊？” 男孩的身板在窗外露出来的一点白色月光下格外瘦削，肋骨支棱在肚皮上，“一起洗会快一点，还要赶路。”

“你叫什么名字？”  
“.....郑在玹，叫我在玹就好。” 自学生时代后郑在玹就再也没和男生挤在一起洗过澡，何况不知道是不是他的错觉，男孩的身体总是有意无意往他身上蹭。

“李泰容。” 李泰容咬着牙邪笑着瞟他一眼，“几几年的？”  
“97。”

“那叫我哥吧......在玹。” 李泰容的五官突然在眼前放大，郑在玹眼前只剩晃动的一团打湿的红蓝云，热气吹到他的脸上，没等他反应过来李泰容又笑着往后退开，自顾自洗了起来，“我比你大两岁。”  
外表一丁点都根本看不出李泰容会比他大，郑在玹抿嘴沉默了会儿，思考李泰容戏弄他的可能性。

“哥。”  
李泰容张扬的笑晃晕了郑在玹的眼，“诶，乖弟弟。”

郑在玹看见整洁的两套衣服愣住了，“你----” 他想问李泰容是怎么做到这么短时间内洗净烘干他们衣服的，“嘘----” 李泰容把一根手指竖在嘴前勾起嘴角，“有时迷糊一点会更好。”

-  
“你就不问我去那里？” 

郑在玹手撑在车窗沿，任夜晚凉风猛烈地灌入，路边望去远处现在都是黑漆漆的一片，“你不是说迷糊一点会更好。”

“生气了？” 李泰容突然伸出手掐了把他的脸，郑在玹惊得一扭头，李泰容笑起来，“往西部开，越往西越远离城市，安全一点，那边有水也有广袤的田原，也能解决食物问题。”

“对了，手感不错。”

-  
说是停路边睡几个小时休息下，李泰容却突然灵活地爬过来一翻身跨坐在了他腿上，“你、你干嘛？” 郑在玹刚皱着眉想推开他就呼吸一窒，身下那根东西隔着裤子被李泰容牢牢抓在手里。

李泰容眼神突然变得异常魅惑，笑得像神话故事里蛊惑人心的妖女，他挑衅地一挑眉，“我要你吻我”，下身接着慢慢往郑在玹胯上蹭了起来。

蹭着蹭着郑在玹也被蹭出火来，按住李泰容的头对那两瓣鲜艳得快滴出血来的唇吻了上去。

李泰容适时发出呜咽般的呻吟，自己就把下面脱了个精光，伸手也开始解郑在玹的裤子。  
郑在玹放倒了椅子，抱着李泰容一翻身压了下去，气喘吁吁地盯着他。

李泰容嬉笑着咬紧了下唇，从善如流地自己把腿掰开，露出臀缝间像唇色般鲜艳的密穴，菊蕾正一吸一合像想要吞吃什么般翕张着，“来啊，干死我啊。”

郑在玹穿着粗气一挺身就挤了进去，“啊---” 两人都发出一声惊呼，李泰容舒爽得眉尖都颤了几颤，郑在玹从未干过男生，没想到李泰容的内壁如此湿热紧致，夹得他差点就射了出来。

停顿了几秒，李泰容不满地收缩了好几下后穴，郑在玹凭本能狂风骤雨般猛插抽送起来，插得李泰容叫声都变了调，却还是颤巍巍地使劲收紧穴口挑衅地瞅他，“你就只有这样----啊~”

李泰容饥渴的后洞毫无保留地吞吃着他的性器，毫无顾忌的放浪叫声则是最好的催情剂。

等他射出来拔出阴茎，李泰容的后面已变成一个可怜洞开的红肿小口，呈现出被操到烂熟的暗红色。

郑在玹用手指把流出的精液按回了洞里，那个洞就乖乖地吸住他的指尖，李泰容又呻吟了一声，半睁着漂亮的眼命令他，“吻我。”

郑在玹没有嫖娼的经验，但他现在觉得世上最淫荡的妓女也不过如此了，暗骂一声，还是俯身吻了上去。

可能是被情欲影响了味觉，他觉得李泰容从嘴唇到口水都是甜的，不是那种色情的甜腻味，而是纯情的草莓牛奶甜香。

该死，就这样，还纯情呢。

他现在有充分的理由认为李泰容只是想带个人形按摩棒上路。

不过权衡利弊从上幼儿园起就是郑在玹的强项，他也有性需求，无论出于生理发泄，还是为了舒缓紧绷的神经。

李泰容干起来又软又爽，也是个极品的性爱娃娃。

各取所需，没什么不好。

“怎么会有这么骚的哥哥？”  
“因为有长得好鸡巴也这么好的弟弟。”  
“......” 郑在玹说不出话了。

-  
和李泰容在一起的半个月如幻梦一般，每天大部分时间都在疾驰的路上度过，夏日的凉风日日拂在脸上。

李泰容总能找到废弃但还有水的破旧旅馆，和能翻出食物的便利店废墟，甚至还有虽然没有工作人员却还能加油的加油站。

明明郑在玹上一秒还没看到加油站的影子，一眨眼加油站就清晰地出现在视野里。

他和李泰容每天闲下来就会打炮，性爱的确是舒缓压力娱乐心情的好办法。

场地也很多样，有时候就着淋浴的凉水他就把李泰容按在墙上操，李泰容憋红了脸泪和口水都流了出来嘴上却还叫着 “怎么这么慢，快、再动快点，就这点能耐？”

有时停在路边撒尿，尿完李泰容就跪着帮他口交，他接着就让李泰容扶住树干，李泰容也自动把屁股撅得高高的，让郑在玹轻松插进去，把郑在玹的性器吸得死紧。

有时也会在草地上，红蓝相间的云在沾着晨露的青草地上格外醒目，李泰容乖乖趴着，脊背弓成漂亮的弯月，蝴蝶骨像要飞出来一样，没多少肉的屁股中红色的蜜洞在白皙肤色衬托下格外勾人。

但郑在玹最喜欢的还是把李泰容翻过来肏，看那对黑色眼睛变得雾蒙蒙，眼角却还轻佻地斜着。

时不时会遇到一些散落的敌军，李泰容总是砰砰几枪就把他们解决了，像那种英雄式好莱坞大片主角。

李泰容教会了他用枪，但他一直都不敢开。

杀人的负疚感？道德感？他也不知道，哪怕李泰容无奈地和他说了很多次，这时候对敌人软弱就是害死自己，他也明白。但他还是很难对活人扣动扳机。

-  
“砰----”

眼前的人瞬间倒下，李泰容的脸露了出来，气急败坏地吼他：“你差点就要死了知不知道！” 

郑在玹没有回答。他知道，他也已经拉开了保险，但不知道为什么，看着对方的眼睛，哪怕知道对方下一秒要打死他，他也还是没办法做到杀死对方。

李泰容刚想说什么，左边又来了一个人，李泰容立刻撇过头举起手，刚要扣动扳机，突然把手垂了下来。

“你干什么！” 恐惧感突然攥紧了郑在玹的心脏，他想也不想地抬手就是一枪，敌军应声而倒，飞啸的子弹却也穿透了李泰容的身体。  
李泰容倒下，身体流出的血和他的发色连成一片。

郑在玹大脑突然一片空白，崩溃地跪下，无措地想要捂住他身上的弹孔，血却怎么也止不住。  
“为什么.......为什么.......” 郑在玹没有意识到自己已经带上了哭腔。

李泰容却笑得很漂亮，“你到底还是学会对人扣动扳机了”，然后抬手想抚去郑在玹脸上淌下的泪，手抬到一半又虚弱地垂了下去。  
郑在玹抓紧他垂下去的手。

“别哭啦，” 李泰容咬着下唇笑道，“我不会死的。你亲亲我，我就会好过来了。”

郑在玹沉默地与李泰容对视。他也不知道自己为什么会哭成这样，发觉现在的自己竟是如此依赖李泰容，完全无法想象没有李泰容的生活。

不过想起一路上那些速净速干的衣服，突然出现的废弃旅馆和加油站，郑在玹心中突然燃起了希望。

“当然是真的，” 李泰容的脸色已经有点苍白，唇色也不复鲜艳，不过眼睛还是晶亮有光。

“我骗你干什么，哥哥永远不会骗弟弟。”

郑在玹深吸了一口气，俯下身贴出了李泰容的唇。

\---  
“在玹，郑在玹！”

郑在玹睁开双眼，还处在半梦半醒中，他揉了揉眼，直起身子。

“昨晚熬夜了吧？幸好经理在开会，要是被看到，你等着被骂吧！”徐英浩无奈笑着拍了拍他的背，“那个企划案预算早点搞一下发我啊！”说完回到了自己的办公格子间，在笔记本电脑上噼里啪啦敲击起来。

郑在玹望向窗外，这里是鳞次栉比高档写字楼中的一座，今天没有太阳，从窗外望出去灰沉沉的一片。玻璃上倒映着自己的脸，英俊的轮廓，但依然渺小而平凡。郑在玹伸手摸了摸，触手冰凉一片，他有些茫然。

他还是日复一日地安静循环在钢筋水泥的角落，脑中模糊的浪漫回忆只剩依稀的片段，画面的色彩过于浓烈，噼里啪啦地炸响。郑在玹有些眩晕，他看了看几十米下方密密麻麻的行人与车辆，好像清醒了一点。

他记得有双亮晶晶的黑色眼睛，两瓣像刚被狠狠蹂躏过的鲜红的唇，一张笑得肆无忌惮的脸，漂亮凌厉，上头是片红蓝白相交的云，有个挑衅的声音，“我要你吻我。”

耳畔传来隐隐的狗吠声，郑在玹吃了一惊，不敢置信地往楼下看去，二十多楼的高度本应看不清下面的人或物，但是他清晰地看到一头毛色如燃烧烈焰的狗呲着牙，正朝他狂吠。

郑在玹从来不知道自己还能听懂狗叫声，但他分明听见那只狗对他吼着，“逃吧！逃吧！”

想让我跑吗哥。

“在玹，预算做好了没有啊？” 徐英浩探出头来催他，郑在玹急忙回过头来，“我再核对一遍，马上发你。”

郑在玹打开文件夹里的表格，手指停在键盘上没有按，他怔怔地望向窗外，那条狗已经不见了。

郑在玹现在只想赶紧下班，回到家里洗个热水澡，再睡一觉。

-END-

-  
“维持舒适感的你  
无法承受住我  
我的内心长出了牛角  
还看什么 赶快跑开”  
—— NCT 127 “Mad Dog”


End file.
